unsure
by SlytherinValkire
Summary: this is the story of Maddison van der Woodsen twin sister of Serena it girl van der Woodsen this is a romance and better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is a story about Maddison van der Woodsen the twin sister of Serena van der Woodsen NYC's it girl. This story will start shortly after Chuck Bass gives Blair and Prince Louis his blessing. I know it's weird to start a fanfic so late in the series but It just came to me and just remember that everyone you already know knows Maddison and she's just for the most part been out of the picture ether living with their father or with Grandma Cece!**

Chuck walked out of the Empire on his way to meet with his business manager when he walked straight into a girl knocking her right down. " Watch it, he started to yell before looking down and seeing an old friend!"

Maddison grabed Chuck's hand as he helped her stand. "So much for an elegant re-entrance to NYC!" Chuck laughed,"I never understood how you haven't just broken something yet!" Maddison frowned,"well I don't normally have dark prince's knocking me down!" "Yeah they normally sweep you off your feet!

Chuck stated that based on the fact that her last boyfriend had been some Europen prince and it was part of the reason most hadn't seen her in so long. But like Serena she had always been on Gossip Girls radar. People were sure that whoever Gossip Girl was he or she sure had a vendetta against the van der Woodsen sisters!

**AN: I know it's short but this is just a taste to see if there is anyone out there who would like to read this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I know this is short but I don't really have the ability to type or post until I get my laptop! So hope this is ok!? **

Maddison had left Chuck with a vauge notion of having plans and she put it out of her mind as she walked into her families penthouse. She almost fell over as her brother and sister wrapped her into a hug. "Jezz I believe I was missed,she was joking because she had missed him as well! She slowly excrtated herself from her siblings before turning to face her mother and Rufus,"hello mother." You heard Serena sigh she had never gotten why her and their mother couldn't just get along already!

Lily looked at her daughter,"I'm so glad you've come home we've missed you!" Maddison fowned,"Mother we all know this isn't my home and it never will be!" Lily kept her smile on her face and turned as Dan and Nate walked in.

Maddison turned as well and saw Nate,"NATE she yelled before jumping and giving him a hug! Nate chuckled he had missed Maddison she had always been his part time partner in crime whenever she was in town! Maddison pulled away to see Dan,"oh hi there Dan!"

Serena looked at Rufus realizing that Madds hadn't said anything to him and figured she was still mad that Rufus had been the one mom had picked in the end over their father!...

**A/N sorry again its so so short but maybe with some more reviews I can work out getting something posted from my phone?! **

**-Vixen**


	3. Chapter 3

So a few days later Maddison sat with Nate at a coffee shop getting the update on everyone. She was surprised to hear about some of the things Nate had done but was most surprised by what Blair was doing to Chuck. Partly because she had honestly thought that Blair loved Chuck and the other part that she had trouble admitting even to herself was that she had always been in love with Chuck ever sense they had been little kids. She didn't care when he had been a jerk to everyone she knew deep down what kind of person he really was. There were things about her past that no one but Chuck knew about he had been there for her when she needed it most. She knew she had her family but it wasn't something she could bring herself to ever tell them. She was also updated on the things about Serena that had been kept from her because despite the different lives Serena and Maddison were close but being the youngest she was always seen as the more fragile sister….

**A:N again short sorry but thank you for hanging in there with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Maddison watched as Chuck walked over to them, "I think it's time for me to leave!

Nate frowned he had figured out about the crush she had on Chuck years ago but thought that she had given it up by now. He thought back to a few years ago he remembered his parents telling him that she had been to see him but he wasn't there and the next morning when he went to see chuck he had found them asleep together. He knew nothing had happened between them that was sexual but somehow he knew it had brought them closer together! He had asked Chuck about it over and over until Chuck exploded telling him that he had to back off because there was no way in hell that he was telling him! That was also when Maddison moved away and things changed!

Chuck stood in her way, "Oh come on stay we all have a lot of catching up to do!" He also had something to talk to her about but that would have to wait until Nate wasn't around because only he and Maddison knew what the topic was about and he knew she wanted to keep it that way!

Maddison nodded before sitting back down watching as Chuck pulled up a chair sitting with them!

The trio spent some time talking to one another before Nate got a call and had to leave.

Chuck pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Maddison," I thought sense you were in town I'd just give this to you in person I know I normally mail it but I knew I'd see you sooner rather than latter!

Maddison held the envelope like it was a life raft, "Chuck thank you I know this is asking a lot…

Chuck held up his hand cutting her off," Madds I tell you this every time we talk about it I don't mind I know you need this and I'm the only one who can help and I love you and like I promised all those years ago I will always do whatever it is that you need!

Maddison looked at him, "Chuck I know this may not be the best time but I have fought how I feel for years but I love you Chuck not just as my best friend but as a girl in love with a boy!"

Chuck looked at her before pulling her into a kiss, he had always been waiting for this moment but he always thought she could never feel the same way!

Neither of them noticed as people took pictures and sent them to Gossip Girl because within minutes the blast had been posted and everyone would know and for once neither cared!

Once they pulled away both smiled and at the same time knowing that this felt right and automatically they were together neither needed to say a word!

Maddison knew he was the one for her, hell he knew her darkest secret and always stood by her never judging and never forcing his opinion onto her. He even went out of his way to help her with the decision she had made!

**A:N so so so sorry for the delay I ended up sick and in the hospital then the holidays plus I work 13 hours 6 days a week I just hit such a slump I'm so so sorry and I am so glad to anyone that is still sticking with this story! I hope you all pick up on the fact that Chuck and Maddison are in on the biggest secret that will sooner then later rock the upper East Side **

**You Know You Love me ,**

**XOXO Vixen! **


	5. Chapter 5

It was later in the day when Maddison was cornered by Serena, "Serena I don't care what you have to say I love Chuck I always have and nothing you say will change that!"

"Madds I am not trying to change your mind I just want you to be careful I mean he and Blair just ended everything and part of me is afraid that he may just drop you if Blair came around and were to take him back that he would just leave you!

"Serena stop I have always been close to Chuck more so than you ever realized I know what I'm doing!" Maddison walked to the closet to grab a few things.

Serena had seen the envelope and remembered that she had seen them before but never thought anything of it. She opened it to see pictures of a little boy who looked familiar but she couldn't figure out why.

Maddison walked out of the closet to see Serena with the pictures, "what the hell are you doing going through my things?"

Serena looked over then back to the pictures, "who is this little boy and why in the world do you have picture of him!?"

Maddison grabbed the pictures shoving them into her bag, "what does that matter it has nothing to do with you!"

Serena looked shocked, "why won't you just tell me what's going on I mean if you're in some kind of trouble I can help you!"

Maddison felt like crying, "Serena I'm not in trouble I was a long time ago and I fixed it ok!"

"What kind of trouble because I can't figure out why the little boy in the picture would have anything to do with you unless he was yours!"

"BECAUSE HE IS MINE", Maddison yelled!"

Serena sat on the bed in shock, "wait how could I not know you had a kid!?"

Maddison looked down, "I didn't want anyone to know I was too ashamed!"

Serena looked at her sister, "what do you have to be ashamed of?

Because he is the result of being forced but I couldn't abort him so I left and had him and found a good family to adopt him!"

**A:N wow update already I know its short but I just had a death in the family so idk when I'll feel like writing again and I had this so I wanted to post hope you all understand if I take some time**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**XOXO **

**Vixen**


	6. Chapter 6

Maddison grabbed her bag, "I shouldn't have said anything!" She quickly walked out to the waiting town car smiling as she saw Chuck waiting for her!

Chuck took one look at her and frowned, "What did Serena say to upset you so badly?"

Maddison kept her smile in place, "she didn't say anything so don't worry!"

Chuck knew she wouldn't say what was wrong so he just let it go.

Maddison relaxed but slowly realized they were heading away from he city instead of to the Empire, "Chuck where in the world are we going?"

Chuck smiled over at her, "all I can tell you is that it's a surprise!"

Maddison looked at him squinting to see if his face would give anything away and frowned when it got her no where!

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at the pout on her face, he gave her a quick kiss!

Maddison smiled she curled into his side drifting off knowing that she was safe with him!

Chuck smiled down at her he couldn't beleive after all this time he finially had her to himself!

About an hour later Maddison woke to Chuck softly shaking her awake! She looked around unsure of where they were but it looked like some little suburb outside of the city. She followed Chuck out of the car to see a little boy running around at what appeared to be a birthday party, she turned to Chuck unsure if this was what she thought it was.

He looked at her knowing what she was silently asking," Maddison I know you said you'd do this when you were ready but I thought this was something you needed to do!"

Before she could even answer him the little boy ran up to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh oh your her you've finally come I wished and wished this year you would come I can tell you know because the candles have already been blown out!"

Maddison looked down at her son charmed by him," you know who I am?"

"Of course he does darling even if you haven't been doesn't mean he hasn't met the family that he really belongs to!"

Maddison turned to face her mother," what are you doing here you didn't know about this I was sure of it!"

Lily Van Der Woodson looked at her youngest daughter, " I knew I just found out after the fact or else you wouldn't have given him up I would have helped!"

Maddison wanted to scream, " It wasn't your choice it never was it was mine and one I thought and still think is the best choice!"

Lily looked like she was going to spit nails," best for who you?"

Maddison refused to cry," no it was best for my son I couldn't have given him the life he deserved!"

Chuck wrapped his arm around Maddison whispering in her ear," Madds I didn't know she'd be here but ignore her don't let her get in the way of being with your son!"

Maddison kissed his cheek, "your right like always!"

Nicholas looked at the man next to the lady he knew was his real mommy ," are you my dad?"

Maddison looked at Chuck and then her son unsure how to explain it wishing Chuck really was Nicholas's father!

Chuck crouched down to talk to the little boy," no buddy I'm not but I was the one who was with your mom threw everything I even got to help pick out your name!"

Nicholas gave him a hug then looked to his mom, " I knows you can't take me home I haves to stay here but I think we have some cake left I don't mind sharing!"

Maddison held out her hand relived when he took it, " ok lead the way to the cake!"

**A:N= OMG I am so so so sorry for not posting in forever things just get in the way I ended up moving twice and then having to job hunt and you name it life just wouldn't let me post! So surprise in the chapter Lily knew about the baby and had been seeing her behind Maddison's back! I know its short but I had to post something its been driving me insane to just leave it! **


End file.
